3: Aliens vs Predators: Help from the Doctor
by Beastrider9
Summary: A war between two Predator clans have been escalating after the Black Super Predators started using Aliens for there training, and the Doctor is caught in the middle of it all. This is my third story in my multi Doctor Who Crossover series.
1. Fang

Hello it took a while but I am finally working on my new story. This story is a crossover of Doctor Who and Alien vs. Predator, This includes the new Predators movie. This is apart of my Doctor Who multi crossover series. This is the third in the series so far and I plan on continuing after this I plan on a continuous crossover.

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY**: Ok for everyone out there I know it's probably not mentioning because if you clicked on this you more than likely know about the workings of the TARDIS, It will translate the Predators speach so if anyone is wondering how they are talking one word TARDIS.

Chapter 1 Fang

The Doctor put on his coat. He smiled as he walked to the door. He opened it and saw that outside his TARDIS, he was in a ship in space..

"Well, at least I'm back in my universe", said the Doctor.

He looked around the ship examining the interior.

"Let's see, dence matals, ceramonial symbols, top notch no", said the Doctor.

He was about to head to his TARDIS when he heard a Static sound as a tall armored creature came into view right before his eyes. It wore a metal mask, had fleshy tendrils hanging from it's head. Several distorted clicks came from it's as it slowly examined the Doctor.

"Yautja", said the Doctor fearfully as he slowly raised his hands.

The creature examined the Doctor.

"Time Lord, you are suposed to be dead", said the Yautja.

"Yeah, hello. I'm the Doctor, and", said the Doctor before the creature interupted.

"Doctor, the Doctor", asked the Yautja.

The Doctor slowly nodded his head.

"Follow me", said the creature.

The Doctor lowered his arms and followed the creature as he walked down a long hallway. They walked past rooms filled with skulls of creatures from allovwe the galaxy. The Doctor even seen several Domes of a Dalek with the stalk attached all around the dome of an Emporer Dalek. There were Dinosaur skulls, Cybermen heads, and even a room filled with a dozen skulls of Sontarans. They then pasted a room where several Yautja were equipting now just there hunting gear but there rarely used military equipment.

"Are you going to war", asked the Doctor.

"You may ask the Clan leader when we get to him, he's told us much about you", said the Yautja.

"Wait, your leader knows me", asked the Doctor.

"You have met him before", said the Yautja.

"Whats his name", asked the Doctor.

"Why not ask him yourself", said the Yautja.

They stopped in a room where many Predators were looking at holograpphic maps and all discussing different tactics. One of the creatures stood unmasked speaking to several others over upcoming tactics. The Doctor walked over to this unmasked Yautja.

"Excuse me", said the Doctor.

The leader turned around. The Doctor looked at his face, and recognized him almost immediatly.

"Fang, is that you", said the Doctor excited.

"What is this thing doing here", asked Fang.

"He is a Time Lord, Clan leader" said the masked Yautja with honor.

Fang looked at the Doctor.

"Time Lord, but the only Time Lord left is, the Doctor", said Fang as he slowly looked at The Doctor.

"Hello Fang, miss me", said the Doctor with a smile on his face.

"Doctor, well you have changed again, no more scarf I see", said fang as he patted the Doctor on his back.

"Nevermind me, since when are you a Can Leader, last I saw you we were caught fighting against a Sontaran war", said the Doctor.

"Much has changed, after you left to stop there skirmish I took back the skull of a Sontaran Comander, I was made a Clan Leader of this ship, our goal is to find and destroy a large force of bad blood mutant Yautja who are kidnapping many species for the purpose of making better weoponry, we are at war with them, so far our next assignment is the most dangerous we ever have had to face", said Fang.

"What is is", asked the Doctor.

"They've taken a Queen Serpent and have put her on a planet along with other species to be used as hosts, the ammount of sub starins of these serpens is great, every kind you can immagine", said Fang.

"There taking Xenomophs to this planet to create different variants of those things", asked the Doctor.

"Yes, they plan on hunting them to see if there weoponry is ready to take us on, but the reason we are here is that they have taken over a dozen of our clan to create Abominations", said Fang.

"you mean the Xenomoprh-Yautja strain", asked the Doctor.

"Yes", said Fang.

"Is there anything I can do to help", asked the Doctor.

Fang crossed his arms.

"Acctually, there is something you can do", said Fang.

"Anything for an old friend", said the Doctor.

"How good are you at serpent hunting Doctor", asked Fang.

Well there you go, I hope that this chapter has alerted your interest. Now for those of you who say that "The Doctor doesn't kill", trust me I know and have a plan for that as well, the Black Super Predators will also make an apperance and many Xenomorphs from both the movies and Comics, I hope that you enjoy my story as it goes along. please do write a review, if you have complaints I will try to fix them or say why they are that way, but do know that this story may take longer to finish than any of my previous ones. That is all, but since I am very egotistical, please check out my youtube channel at .com/user/Beastrider9?feature=mhsn check out my videos or just look at it and do something awesome like leaving s comment on one of them, well so long I'm out.

this


	2. Plan of Attack

Ok, I should note I will use a few terms and creatures from the game Aliens vs. Predator Extinction, why because I like that game, it's not the best but it was ok.

Chapter 2 Plan of Attack

"Well Fang, I believe you know my reluctance on killing", said the Doctor.

"You would refuse to kill those serpents, Doctor you of all people know how they act, they will not be quite so reluctant,", said Fang.

"True, but they are just animals, it's how they survive, I remember all too well of how they grow and spread but I think you yourself remember what your race has done as well, isn''t it a bit hypocritical, remember you have hunted all manner of beasts, some more advanced than you, I doubt your usual stealth tactics will work against Xenomorphs, and there are the Bad Bloods that are making sure there are many different sub strains", said the Doctor.

"Our surveillance probes have confirmed some species the Bad Bloods have hauled, Animals from Earth including humans, Macra, Krillitane, Judoon, Sycorax, Weevils,Sontarans, Silurians, Raxacoricofallapatorians, Shansheeth, and even Yautja like us, and that's just what we know, we are looking at the first Class 5 infestation outside of the Serpent's hiveworld surely you won't let them die", said Fang.

"Class 5, great...Ok I promise I will help you, but you have to do everything in your power to make sure that any survivors make it off that planet and we leave it to the Xenomorphs", said the Doctor.

One of the Yautja walked up to fang and began talking to him in secret. After a few moments Fang turned around.

"Fine Doctor you have a Deal, but only if you will not stop us to end the Bad Bloods lives", asked Fang.

The Doctor was noticeably shaken and thought to himself for a minute.

"Deal", said the Doctor.

"Thank you Doctor", said Fang.

"So what's the plan then", asked the Doctor.

"Well, luckily this planet once belonged to us before we left after a cosmic radiation storm a few centuries ago, and even though we haven't been there for quite some time we have maps and schematics of the Temple, The temple is strong enough to survive even our greatest weapons so we have to make our way inside to stop the Bad Bloods, they more than likely occupy the center room, The room has only one tunnel in or out and it will be locked off by many doors between it and the control room, they will be in a cold sleep untill there systems deems the infestation large enough for there purpose", said Fang.

"What was the purpose of such an impenetrable room", asked the Doctor.

"It was where there were many talks between different clans, it rests right in the center of the temple connected to the rest of the temple by a long tunnel, outside that tunnel is a control room that uses robots to make sure the serpents get desired hosts. The Queen will be on the other side of the room behind a wall, from that room we could see the whole temple. Now the serpents heve been free for some time and have infected 72.57% of the planets natural inhabitants, other than the Mutant Bad Bloods we have been tasked with taking the queens head, and destroy any Abominations with extreme prejudice, none can be allowed to live", said Fang.

"And to rescue any survivors", said the Doctor.

Fang nodded.

"So do we have a strategy", asked the Doctor.

"Yes, several dozen Youngbloods will be dropped right outside the infect on zone, they will fight there way in with a Veteran Spear Master, they will take a strict path, there are a few Stalkers that we will drop on a nearby tower, they will clear out a small group of Human spawned Serpents, they will make sure the Youngbloods trip is less dangerous, for most this is there first time fighting Serpents", said Fang.

"Those are some strange words coming from a hunter", said the Doctor.

"We are not hunters, we are the proud Military of the Ancients",said Fang Proudly.

"I see, so what do I do", asked the Doctor.

"As a Time Lord you have much more experience in technology then even the greatest mind here, you can make sure they wake up early, once they leave we will trap them in the tunnel, they will only have two choices, try to fight and die, or become trapped and receve punishment for there crimes", said Fang.

"What can you tell me abou these 'Mutant' Yautja", asked the Doctor.

"These Bad Bloods are vicious, aggressive, and hostile, more than any other clan, they experiment on themselves to make them stronger and more efficient killers, that's why they hunt, they use the data from ther hunt to alter there bodies and tools, they favor using Hounds and bio-mechanical probes, the Hounds will more then likely be in the center room, or maybe used as hosts. To them, the hunt must evolve, along with its methods and equipment", said Fang.

"Alright I guess thats enough info, are your people ready", asked the Doctor.

"Yes, I hope you don't have a problem droping in a probe", said Fang.

"Sounds like fun, always wanted to try that, alright Allons-y then", said the Doctor.

Fang nodded as they walked off to the drop ship.


	3. Slow Time for a Time Lord

Chapter 3: Slow Time for a Time Lord

The Yautja all stood next to the pods they would be dropped in. there were dozens and dozens of pods, Fang walked over to an empthy one.

"Here you are Doctor, you will be dropped with one of our greatest warriors, he is known as Reaper, he is the greatest Vanguard at our disposal, I've seen him in battle myself, his skills with a Plasma Scythe are the greatest I have ever seen, there are some here who fear him", said Fang.

"Why haven't I met him when I came aboard", asked the Doctor.

"He hasn't left his pod yet, he focuses on his task, his mission was relayed to his Wrist Bracer, so he will expect you", said Fang.

"Is this him", asked the Doctor as he pointed to the pod next to his.

"Yes", said Fang.

The Doctor looked inside the pod, Reapers mask had a slight Yautja Skull look to it, his armor had a black color to it that made him look much more intimidating than any other Yautja that the Doctor had ever seen. He saw he was holding his Plasma Scythe that was only slightly taller than him.

"I see why you call him Reaper", said the Doctor.

Fang nodded.

"Anyway I must go to my pod, after all I'm the Spear Master leading the Youngbloods", said Fang.

"Well, see you down there", said the Doctor.

"You will be dropped in a low level infestation, the path will hopefully have the least serpents to fight, Reaper may not like it, but it is nessicary to further ensure your survival", said Fang.

He walked away.

The Doctor walked into his pod, the doors behind him closed as he waited for the Drop.

He stood ready thinking he would be dropped right away but after a few minutes he sat down. He examined the inside of his pod and seen a small computer near him. He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and activated it. He began fiddling with the controls until he found a timer. It was counting down. The timer showed that in less than 15 minutes they would be dropped. So the Doctor crossed his arms and waited, and waited, and waited. He looked back over to the timer.

"Ten minutes, just ten minutes", said the Doctor.

He stood back up and put his screwdriver away. He began humming to himself and shaking his head left and right as he did. He looked back at the timer.

"A Time Lord waiting for time to pass, there's a joke in there somewhere", said the Doctor to himself.

The timer still had five minutes left.

"I wonder what the others do waiting in these things", said the Doctor out loud.

He stood up and crossed his arms, he leaned against the door. tapping his fingers on his arm as he waited. He tapped his foot. He continued to do that for the next several minutes, becoming bored waiting. He then felt a slight movement he opened his eyes and looked at the wall with a delighted look on his face. Then it turned into confusion.

"What do I strap into", said the Doctor to himself.

The next thing he knew he was banging against the walls of the pod. He looked around trying to fing something to hold onto. He pressed his back against the wall and pushed against the opposite side with his feet He used his arms to try and stay balanced. He screamed as his foot slipped and he hit the top of the pod. He stayed there until he grabbed onto the computer. He used his strength to lower himself onto the floor. He quickly backed up against the wall and braced for impact. Then the pod just stopped instantly after impacting with the ground. This caused the Doctor to fly up then fall back down to the floor. He slowly stood as the doors began to open. He limped out slowly and looked around. He saw Reaper emerging from his pod seemingly fine.

"Worst ride EVER", said the Doctor.

Well This was fun, in that whole crazy boring followed by lots of pain kinda way. I guess that the Xeno's will be showing up soon. Expect to see all kinds of variants that you've probably never heard of before. Yay, I'll get started on the next chapter later.


	4. The Hosts

Ok sorry this too so long but I've been busy, I can't promise that new storys will come out sooner, but they will eventually, unless I die of course but I have no plans on that.

**Chapter 4: Hosts**

The Doctor brushed dust from his clothes. he looked at Reaper.

"So where do we go from here", asked the Doctor.

Reaper pointed to a large temlple in the distance. The Doctor nodded. they began walking looking around as they did, keeping there guard up. The jungle was thick and there were no sounds coming from it.

"Silence is never good in a jungle", said the Doctor.

Reaper said nothing.  
"You can't talk can you", asked the Doctor.

Reaper looked at the doctor and shook his head.

"Well, I guess I can talk enough for both of us how's that sound", asked the Doctor.

At that moment Reaper stopped.

"What is it", asked the Doctor.

Reaper pointed to the side, a small opening in the thick jungle, beyond it they could see bodies lying on the ground. The Doctor ran toward them Reaper followed. He turned over the body of a Judoon, it had a hole in it's chest. The Doctor looked around seeing bodies of Humans, Sontarans, Judoon, Wevils, and many other species, some were cocooned in resin. in one of the cocoons a Sontaran could be seen still breathing, it had a hole in it's chest. The Doctor ran up to it.

"Listen we are going to help you, can you hear me", said the Doctor franticly.

The Sontaran was breathing heavilly then looked up at the Doctor.

"F-Fight me", said the Sontaran.

"Your hurt you couldn't lift a gun much less fight, now i'm going to help you out of this resin", said the Doctr as he quickly took out his sonic screwdriver.

He pointed it at the resin and it began to peal back.

"You will fight me, I will die fighting", said the Sontaran weakly.

"I'm going to help you, we will get you home", said the Doctor as the last bits of resin peeled back.

The Doctor then carefully got the Sontaran on the Ground.

"FIGHT ME", screamed the Sontaran.

Then he took his last breath. The Doctor stood. He looked at the body and dropped his head. After a few moments he looked over at Reaper who stood over the body of a dead Yautja.

The Doctor walked over to him. The Doctor placed his hand on Reapers shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry", said the Doctor.

Reaper placed his hand on the dead Yautja's forhead and bowed his head. After a moment he removed his hand and stood.  
He continued to look around at the bodies, the Doctor looked down at the reisin. He slid his finger across it and examined it. He knelt down and smelled it.

"Reaper", said the Doctor.

Reaer turned back.

" This reisin is fresh", said the Doctor.

He looked around.

"Which means that they can't be to far, we should continue", said the Doctor.

Reaper nodded. They continued on toward the temple. The Doctor looked around. All that could be heard was silence.

"Reaper", the Doctor wispered.

Reaper looed at the Doctor.

Reaper put his index finger to his mask as if to quiet the Doctor.

"You know we're being followed to", said the Doctor to himself.

They continued to walk as calmly as they could. A faint hissing could be heard. The Doctor tilted his head slightly to see something moving in the trees. He saw a xenomorph crouch as if ready to pounce. The Doctor Quickly looked at Reaper who tightened his Grip on his plasma scythe. Then a Xenomorph roar could be heard, The Doctor ducked as Reaper swung his scythe at the xenomorph, the doctor then rolled away before the body would fall on him, he watched as two pieces of the xenomorph slid down the scythe, the acidic blood melted the ground. The Doctor breathed heavily.

"Thanks", said the Doctor as he stood.

He brushed himself off walking toward the xenomorph. He too out his sonic screwdriver and waved it over the body as the light came on. Several hisses could be heard as the screwdrivers sound caused mild pain to the xenomorphs, but it didn't seem to phase the creatures hiding for long. The Doctor then took a look at his Screwdriver.

"Looks like the host of this one was a Weevil", said the Doctor.

He looked at it's mouth.

"Longer teeth, dence mussles, legs gould for running bipedally, and by the looks of it's insided similer digestive system, probable could eat things that would put ant Weevil to shame", said the Doctor.

The Doctor stood.

" Now then it looks like the other xenomorphs are ready to attack should we run", ased the Doctor.

Reaper Looked at the xenomorphs hiding for a fraction of a second before turning back to the Doctor, he gave one quick nod and ran.

"THATS WHAT I LIKE TO SEE", said the Doctor as he followed

Ok thats another chapter, the next one will probably have allot of running, slicing, and acid. Expect it in the near future.


	5. RUN!

**Chapter 5: RUN!**

They ran from the Xenomorphs, they were jumping from tree to tree chasing the Doctor and Reaper. While running the Doctor picked up a stick. He threw it behind him.

"FETCH", screamed the Doctor.

The Xenos continued to chase the. Reaper looked at the Doctor.

"WHAT, IT DOESN'T HURT TO TRY", said the Doctor.

The xenos chased behind them. Reaper watched them carefully as they ran. He could see some flying through the sky. The Doctor turned his head to see them.

"KRILLITANE, THEY HAVE KRILLITANE ONES", said the Doctor.

He reached in his pocet lookng for something that could help.

"AHHA", said the Doctor as he pulled out 3 christmas ornaments.

He threw one behind him and it exploded. It left a large cloud flowing frm it. The xenomorphs running seemed to have gotten distracted by the explosion.

"THANK YOU ROBOT SANTAS", said the Doctor.

They continued to run. They were still being followed by the flying Xenomrphs. He Threw another one into the sky. It exploded into a large cloud causig some of the Xenos to fall to the ground stunned, two more Flyers were still chasing them. Reaper grabbed a disk off his belt and threw it at them. The disk hit one before turing mid air and hitting the other. The disk then retured to his hand. They continued running so as not to be found. As they ran the pyramid neared. They ran up to a small door. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver quickly putting it to the control pannel. A large muscuar xeno ran towards them. Reaper tightened his grip on his plasma scythe. As the large Xeno came closer he swung his scythe, but the Xeno jumped over his attack. The Door opened The Doctor went inide pointing his screwdriver at the pannel but didn't turn it on.

"HURRY", screamed the Dctor. Reaper kept backing toward the door slicing at the large Xeno, but it dodged each swing. As he neared the door the sound of the screwdriver could be heard. Reaper jumped back as the Xeno reached for him. The door closed in front him and clamped on the Xenos arm. Reaper sliced the arm off the xeno and the door fully closed.

"Well, that was exciting", said the Doctor.

He looked at the christmas ornament.

"Good, still got one left, love these thing, tikered around with it abit, now all it can do is smoke, smoke christmas ornaments", said the Doctor as he put it back in his coat.

He went over to the arm of the xenomorph. It's blood was melting through the floor. He kept away from the acid while grabbing one of the fingers.

"Looks like this one was a Raxacoricofallapatorian", said the Doctor.

He stood up.

"Where are we anyway", asked the Doctor.

He walked around the dimly lit room. He came to a computer console. He waved his sonic screwdriver across the screen.

"Ahhh, looks like we're in a training room", said the Doctor.

Reaper walked to the console. He pressed several buttons before pointing to a circular room on the map.

"That's where we're headed", asked the Doctor.

Reaper nodded.

The Doctor waved his screwdriver over the screen again.

"Looks like the centeral hive in not far from here, look at that", he pointed to green dots on the map.

"There are hundreds of the Xenomorphs on ths floor alone", said the Doctor.

He scratched his head.

"Which makes it wierd that there are none in this room, why is that", said the Doctor.

Reaper pressed a few buttons on the console turning on bright lights. He then noticed that there was reisen all on the walls and dozens of Xenomorph eggs.

"Oh, thats why, not good, very not good", said the Doctor.


	6. Variants

**Chapter 6: Variants**

The Doctor looked at the dozens of eggs scatterd around the room. He yurned to Reaper.

"I don't suppose you have another one of those masks", asked the Doctor with a whisper.

Reaper shook his head.

"Great, the last thing I needed is a face full of Facehugger", said the Doctor.

He looed around at the eggs. Analysing each one of them. He began to walk around the room being careful not to get too close to the eggs.

"Ok, the eggs respond to movement so if we get to close they open, that doesn't help us at all since there are too close together. I have an idea, wait never mind I don't have a kiwi fruit. Ohhh, wait no thats a terrible plan. Think think think think think think think. Wait, I got it", said the Doctor.

He walked over to the computer. He began typing on it. He pulled up a map of the building.

"Ah ha, come look at this", said the Doctor as he motioned for Reaper to come over.

Reaper walked to the console.

"See look, this entire room is desighned for training right", asked the Doctor.

Reaper nodded.

"So where is all of the equipment", asked the Doctor.

Reaper pointed up.

"Exactally, most of the eggs are on a mechanical elevator pad, if we activate the training room the pads will desend while the training equipment comes down right on top tthe eggs, it will trap the eggs below our feet, trouble is not all eggs will go down, once the Pad is down we have to be very careful where we walk of the eggs will hatch", said the Doctor.

Reaper lifted his scythe. He looked across the room. He turned back to the Doctorand nodded.

"Alright Allons-y", said the Doctor as he activated the room.

Several with eggs lowerd as different training equipment lowered from the ceiling. The training equipment consisted of large mechanical robots that were stuck to there Doctor smiled. As the mechanics stopped.

"Shall we go", asked the Doctor.

Reaper Jumped on top one of the machines and on to another before landing at the other end of the room, he stood there waiting for the Doctor.

"Show off", said the Doctor.

The Doctor carefully moved around the room trying to stay as far away from the eggs as possible. He moved slowly watching every step. He saw one of the eggs began to pulseate, and stood completly still. Slowly the egg stopped moving. The Doctor exhaled a sigh of relief. He continued moving on. As he neared the end, he could hear a sizling sound. He tured back to the door where they came in. It looked like it was beggining to melt. Then he could faintly see the large Xenomorph from gefore using it's stump of where his arm used to be to melt the door.

"Oh no", said the Doctor.

He quickly moved around still trying to stay away from the eggs but ot as careful as before. He turned to see a small hole in the door that the Xeno could fit it's head through. The creature let out a huge roar. Near instantly the eggs seemed to respond to it's roar and began to open. The Doctor stoped movin slow and ran to the other side. Reaper followed. They ran into a long hallway with the walls covered in Reisin. They could hear the Facehuggers crawling behind them.

The Doctor picked through his pockets to see what he had.

"No might need that later, no, no, thats useless, no, could work if they didn't have acid for blood, AH HA", said the Doctor.

He pulled out a cricket ball. He threw the ball to his side It ricochet off the wall and hit the roof. It fell on top a facehugger.

"Well one down is good", said the Doctor.

Reaper grabbed several items off his belt. He threw them at the wall ahead of them, they drilled into the wall. As they passed them he pressed a button on his Wrist Bracer. a wall of lasers shot from the items. He stopped. Some face huggers were sliced by the light. Reaper ran toward the remaining facehuggers who made it past the light. He sliced at them with his scythe killing them. The Doctor was notacably disturbed by this. As Reaper finished he walked back to the Doctor.

"You know they were technically newborn", said the Doctor.

Reaper looked at the Doctor walking past him.

The Doctor turned to the dead facehuggers, he could see the facehugger he hit with a cricket ball moving around disoriented. He put his hands in his pocet and followed Reaper. They walked through the hallway watching the reisin carefully for movement. He could hear the other Yautja fighting not far away. They made it to a large room with a huge door.

"Your in is behind that door fighting the queen right now, killing there mother. This is going too far, those mutants of your race is the cause of all this senceless violence Reaper", said the Doctor. He walked up to a console by the room. He waved his sonic screwdriver across the screen.

"Ok, once this door is open the others can make it through, use your wrist computer to tell them to get near the door, I'll let them in", said the Doctor.

Reaper began pressing buttons on his Wrist Bracer. It's mechanical beats echoed across the room. Xenomorph hissing could be heard in the room. followed by a large thud. They Turned around to see several Xenos in the Distance. 2 were Yautja Spawned xenomorphs, 2 had a shansheeth like look to them, they had hunched shoulders with their necks protruding from the middle section of their body with feather like spikes around them, the last Xeno was in the middle it had a huge crab like body with 2 sets of arms with large claws. The Xenomorph snapping it's claws while the others hissed.

"Macra Xenomorphs, great", said the Doctor sarcastacally.

Reaper Swung his scythe behing his back. He ran toward the Macra Xeno and began swinging at it. The 2 Shansheeth Xenos walked toward the Doctor. There hands glowed, they shot energy beams from there hands. The Doctor quicly dodged. Reaper was still fighting the Macra and Yautja Xenos. The Doctor ran over to the computer and quickly pressed several buttons. The huge doors began to open. He ran from the Shansheeth xenomorphs but they quicly ran for him. He tripped on some reisin on the gound. Before he know it one of the Shansheeth xenomorphs was on top him. It hissed in his face. It opened its beak like mouth revealing it's secondary jaws. The Doctor tried to struggle but the xeno's grip grew tighter. The Doctor closed his eyes. He waited but nothing happened. He opened one eye and saw the end of a spear in its mouth. The spear retracted and the Xeno flew behind the Doctor. The spear then hit the other xeno.

"Fang", said the Doctor.

"Hurry Doctor, you must close the door", exclaimed Fang!

The Doctor ran to the console and shut the door. But several human spawned Xenomorphs and dog spawned runners ran through the door before it closed. The Doctor could see the Queen lying dead on the ground.

The Yautja began to attack the Xenomorphs, being notacably more hostile to the Yautja spawned Xenos. Reaper held one of the smaller Macra claws in his hand and had jamed it in the Macra Xenos mouth. He then Swung his plasma scythe into it's body and jumped back, leaving a huge cut in the Macra Xenos shell. As it struggled it's acidic blood flew in all directions. Reaper ran back to avoid the blood but the Doctor could see one of the Yautja getting hit with the blood. His arm began to melt. The Doctor ran to the wounded Yautja and took out his Sonic screwdriver. He put it to the Yautja's arm cauterizing it.

"It's ok calm down, It's ok", said the Doctor.

The other Yautja were killing the Xenos with a veriety of weapons. The Doctor ran to Fang.

"Fang hurry we can make it to the bad bloods, just hurry", said the Doctor.

Fang continued to kill the remaining Xenomorphs.

"I would much rather not be followed", said Fang.

Finally the last of the Xenomorphsfell dead. Some young Yautja were wounded. The Doctor did all he could to help, he was using there medicomps.

"We have to hurry, no telling when the Bad Bloods will awaken", said Fang.

"I am getting sick of all this violence, must you kill them", asked the Doctor.

"They kidnapped youngbloods for there own huting they can't be forgiven", said Fang.

"And they kidnapped hunderds of others for it, this isn't about just revenge, you hate them, you want them dead", said the Doctor.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I knew you wouldn't approve of death, but this is a matter of our own species, they must die", said Fang.

"You said there in cryosleep right", asked the Doctor.

"Yes, why Doctor do you ask", asked

"If there still inside I can mess with the controls a bit and keep them in cryosleep, we can give them to the Shadow Proclamation, they can keep them detained for there crimes", said the Doctor.

"All Yautja are wanted by the Shadow Proclamation for our hunting, we would be all be detained", said Fang.

"I'll bring them, the TARDIS has pleanty of room", said the Doctor.

"The Shadow Proclamation have captured our kind before, and everytime we escape, what makes you think they could, for even a second contain one of these Bad Bloods", asked Fang.

"Please Fang, they have learned much about your race, as a favor for me for the times I helped you for the times I helped all of you, do me this one favor", asked the Doctor.

Fang stood looking around at the wounded Yautja who were still ready to fight, he looked at the dead Xenomorph bodies laying on the ground, then he looked at the Doctor. He bregan to remove his mask. As he lowered it he looked at the Doctor.

"As a savor for how you have helped us, if they are still in cryosleep we leave them in your care, bu if they awaken, we will Kill them Doctor", said Fang.

The Doctor smilled.

"Fine, lets hope they are still sleepng", said the Doctor.


	7. Good and Bad Times

Ok is it just me or is an American writing about a British sci-fi show crossed over, with a crossover of a Sci-fi horror movie and a sci-fi action movie strange, and to make it stranger I'm from Louisiana, which I learned by talking to some idiots is apparently odd as some people think internet and Television does not exist in this area of the world. Seriously, I was talking to someone on Xbox live who found it amazing I even owned a 360. Oh well, thats stereotyping I guess, whatcha gonna do. Anyway I just found that odd...shall we continue on with the story.

**Chapter 7: Good and Bad Times**

The Yautja all stood ready to fight. Reaper walked around them to Fang and the Doctor.

"Ahh, Reaper excellent job keeping the Doctor alive", said Fang.

Reaper nodded his head.

"Excuse me, but I could take care of myself", said the Doctor.

"I know Doctor, but few have survived a level 5 infestation alive and sane", said Fang.

"Fang, after all I seen in my life, I'm surprized I'm still sane", said the Doctor.

"Indeed, if I remember correctally it was you who ran into a Sontaran ship and came out with it's navagation systems durring our war", said Fang.

"Good times, I'm surprized you trusted me after that", said the Doctor.

"Anyone who could do what you did is worthy of my respect, and the respect of my entire crew", said Fang.

Fang walked back to the Youngbloods. He nodded at several and walked down the hall.

"Those Bad Bloods are down this tunnel through 5 impenatrable gates, no doudt they have prepared for out coming but they will still be in cryosleep, we must go now", said Fang.

The others raised there weopons and let loose a roar. Reaper simply walked past them. The Doctor followed close behind. He made his way through the Youngbloods to Fang and Reaper.

"When you say impenatrable doors what do you mean exactally", asked the Doctor?

"The Doors are strong, a Sontaran fleet couldn't leave even a dent, and serpent blood cannot melt it", said Fang.

"And you want me to try and get through five of them", asked the Doctor?

"And you can't", said fang sarcastacally?

"Oh no I can do it easy, but Is that all you asked me here for", asked the Doctor.

"Even our best would take quite some time to get through that door, you can do it faster, if they have there systems wired to the door, they would wake as soon as we touched the first one, by the time we got through they would already be ready to fight", said Fang.

"Oh come on, you bring Yautja Military equipment with you, your race rarely ever uses that stuff, theres no sport in it, even when Hunting Bad Bloods you stick to hunting equipment, what makes these Bad Bloods so special", asked the Doctor.

"Most Bad Bloods are disorganzed, working alone, these ones have improved themselves, there hunting equipment is more advanced, they have no honor, all they have is a lust for bloodshead, even if it is an innocent, say what you will about our species Doctor, but we have never harmed an innocent", said Fang.

"Thats one of the reasons I like your race, but you still delibratly go out of your way to find something worth hunting, and kill it", said the Doctor.

"Doctor, come now, many species have become technological civilizations thanks to our, as you called it Go out of our way to find something worth hunting, even the humans, your favorite species started building because of us", said Fang.

"Yeah, but if I remember correctally you put a xenomorph queen in that temple for your rite of passage tests, for thousands of years your race has remained the same as it is when the hunt first began, you say these mutants are different, maybe there your race finally evolving", said the Doctor.

"And what is your point Doctor", asked Fang.

"That killing them is genocide, and if there is one thing your race appalls, it's Genocide, sure you appall it for the wrong reasons but at least you still appall it", said the Doctor.

"What do you mean for the wrong reasons", asked Fang.

"You appall genocide because it means you can't hunt that particular creature any more", said the Doctor.

Fang looked at the Doctor.

"Interesting, admittigly It won't change a thing and I will still hunt, but you have given me much to reflect on Doctor", said Fang.

The Doctor smilled.

"Don't I always", said the Doctor.

They continued down the long tunnel, walking toward the first door.

"Do you notice anything Fang", asked the Doctor.

"Indeed, we haven't been attacked by any serpents", said Fang.

"Exactally", said the Doctor.

"Parhaps the death of there queen has caused them to morun", said Fang.

The Doctor quicly looked at Fang.

"Never expected a Yautja to say that, your race has hunted these serpents for many millenia, and you said something that I would say, looks like I'm rubbing off on you", said the Doctor.

"More like a Bad influence, but in all honesty they have suffered a mighty blow, but it won't be long before the strongest becomes there new queen", said Fang.

"I don't know more then likely the killing of there queen would drive them to kill us, so where are they", asked the Doctor.

"Do you suppose it is a trap", asked Fang.

"Best way to find out is to spring the trap", said the Doctor.

"You have changed much sice we last met, and not just in appearance Doctor", said Fang.

"Last time we met I was only 749", said the Doctor.

"And I was but 160, a mere child in my species eyes", said Fang.

"How old are you now", asked the Doctor?

"590, and you Doctor", asked Fang?

"907", said the Doctor.

Fang nodded.

"Time Lords, you live so long", said Fang.

"And I'm already on my 10th face", said the Doctor.

"Unusual for your race, I remember reading about your race, we were not allowed to hunt you, we believed your race important to maintaining times flow, obviously we were wrong, now only 1 survives", said Fang.

The Doctor's face became noticably saddened.

"I am sorry Doctor, the Time War was bad for many races, yours got it the worst, your race has suffered enough, why do you keep fighting", asked Fang.

"When theres nothing else left all you can do is fight", said the Doctor.

They Finally made it to the first door. The Doctor Walked to a console on the side of the Door.

"Ok, this might be a Trap so look sharp everyone", said the Doctor.

He Grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver from his Pocket.

"Ok, now then (He twirled his Sonic Screwdriver in his hand) Lets get started", said the Doctor.


	8. Youre Going to Regret the Day you met Me

**Chapter 8: You're Going to Regret the Day you met Me**

The Doctor waves his sonic screwdriver in front of the screen. But stops.

"Thats odd", said the Doctor.

"What is it", asked Fang.

"They put an unusual lock on the door, once it's open, I won't be able to close any untill they are all open", said the Doctor.

"Unusual, out of so many kinds of locks to put on the door why that one", asked Fang to himself.

"Well lets find out", said the Doctor.

He cotinued moving his sonic screwdriver over the screen. Then he pressed a few buttons. The door began to open.

"There we go", said the Doctor.

They walked inside to the next door. The Doctor smelled the air.

"You smell that", asked the Doctor.

"Yes, what is it", asked Fang.

"Hydrogen, this room is filled with hydrogen", said the Doctor.

He waved his screwdriver across another screen. The door began to open. As he did the smell of Hydrogen grew. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a face mask, he put it around his head.

"Much better", said the Doctor.

He walked to the next door and started to open it. As the door began to open the smell of even more hydrogen grew even through the mask.

"Fang", said the Doctor.

"Yes Doctor", asked Fang?

"Each room between doors is filled with Hydrogen, it's building up, fang something tells me the space between the next door has some kind of spark, once we open it, BOOM, and we are all blown sky high", said the Doctor.

"What do you suose we do", asked the Fang.

"We have to get this gas away, but hold on I want to chec somethig out", said the Doctor.

He went to the next door. He grabed his stethoscope, he placed it to the door. He could hear a familier roar.

"Pyrovile, the spark is a Pyrovile", said the Doctor.

He walked back to Fang.

"Once this door opens then the creatures fire body will explode with the hydrogen, nothing will live in thos area", said the Doctor.

"Why not use the Pyrovile as a serpent host", asked Fang.

"Giant flaming rock monster, the facehugger would burn off, and the larva couldn't bust it's way through rock. so they use it for a huge bomb", said the Doctor.

"Even if we get the gas out of here we still would have to deal with the Pyrovile", said the Doctor.

"Don't worry I have a water pistol", said the Doctor.

He walked to a large computer console not far from the doors. He waves his sonic screwdriver in front of the screen. A low sounding turbine could be heard. Huge fans on the ceiling turned on and began sucking through hydrogen through it's grates, the Doctor removes his face mask.

"Hydrogen levels going, going, and gone", said the Doctor.

He turned off the fans and walked bac to the door. He could still hear the Pyrovile.

"Ready", asked the Doctor.

Fang nodded. Reaper steped to the side of the door as if ready to pounce.

"Remember just lead him away", said the Doctor.

He waved his screwdriver across the screen, the door slowly began to open, but behind them a faint hiss could be heard. The Doctor turned around to see a huge wave of Xenomorphs af all kinds running towards them. They covvered the walls and ground and in the middle a huge queen sized Xeno with scythe like blades for hands ran toward them.

"Oh no", said the Doctor in shock.

Then they heard the pyrovile roar. The flaming monster ran out the room and began kicking Yautja. Reaper jumped over it's head and sliced at it's neck but it had no effect. The Xenomorph horde was coming nearer. The Doctor quickly ran to the final door. He tried as fast as he could. The Pyrovile was hit by Reapers Plasma Caster. Fang Jumped in the air slashing at the Golem with the end of his spear. As the Bladed Xeno roared, it caught the pyroviles attention. The Pyrovile ran forward to the bladed alien, the two titans began to Fight. The bladed Xenomorph known as a Ravager. The Ravager was known throughout the universe as the Xenomorphs response to the heavier military equipment brought to bear by more advanced species. The Ravager swung it's bladed hands at the Pyrovile. The Diamond hard blades pierced the Pyroviles rocklike skin. The Pyrovile Punched the Ravager in the head and breathed fire on it's falen body. As the Fire hit it it moved as if in pain. But with its tail, it knocked the Pyrovile to the ground by sweeping his legs. As the Pyrovile fell the Ravenger got up, it sliced the Pyrovile by it's left forearm. The Pyrovile responded by breathing fire in it's face. The other Yautja were fending off the smaller Xenomorphes of all variants. Fang protected the Doctor as he continued trying to open the door.

"HURRY DOCTOR", screamed Fang!

The Doctor moved quickly.

"Come on, come on, no NO NO! They put an encription key, it's going to take a minute", said the Doctor.

"We cant take much more", said Fang as he slashed at a Shansheeth xenomorph.

The two giants still were fighting. The Pyrovile continued breathing fire at the Ravager. The Pyrovile ran into the Ravanger tackling it to the ground. While on top it punched the Ravager in its head with its remaining arm. The Ravagers blood slowly melted it's hand with each punch. The Pyrovile used what was left of it's hand to lift the creatures head and headbutting it, smashing it's skull. The Ravager layed dead as it's acidic blood melted part of the Pyroviles face. It tried to stand but stumbled before falling on a group of Xenomorphs. The Doctor finaly made it past the encription key and the doors began to open.

"RUN", screamed the Doctor.

The remaining Yautja walked in the room. Reaper was still slashing at the horde of aliens. The Doctor began to close the doors. Several Xeomorphs were crushed by the door and luckly the doors were acid proof. The Doctor watched as the remaining Yautja killed the last of the Xenomorphs. After that only Fang, Reaper, and 2 other Yautja remained alive. The Doctor looked at them with weary eyes.

"I'm getting tired of all this death", said the Doctor to himself.

"Worry not Doctor, we are here, out mission is drawig to it's close", said Fang.

"The faster we finish this the better", said the Doctor.

He walked over to the cyrotanks. They were all empty. The Doctor looked at each tank with increasing fear.

"No, no, NO", exclaimed the Doctor!

He saw 3 red dots aimed at his chest. He turned to see several Bad Blood Yautja, they had darker skin and intracate masks. They were bigger than the normal Yauja. The middle ones mask had a jaw bone attached to it's botton, the one next to him had tusks, and another had a strange bulky mask, the others had masks that looked like Reapers but darker in color. The Doctor walked in front of them. He looked at each one weary eyed.

"I could have saved you, no one had to die", said the Doctor lowly.

The Bad Bloods just looked at him, The middle one took out his wrist blade. The others went to fight the normal Yautja. He raized his blade ready to strike when the Doctor quickly lifted his head.

"NO! I have had all of the death I can handle today and I am sick of it, and all because of you, you're going to regret the day you seen me", said the Doctor.


	9. The Missions End

**Chapter 9 The Missions End**

The Bad Blood looked at the Doctor and as if amused at his words shook his head. He swung his wrist blade at the Doctor, but The Doctor Quickly ducked. He reached in his coat pocket and threw his last Christmas ornament. The ornament exploded releasing a gas aroung the Yautjs obscuring his Infared vision. The Doctor ran up to him with Sonic Screwdriver in hand and pointed it at the Bad Bloods mask, blinding him. As he tried to remove his mask the Doctor ran behind him. He ran past the cryopods to a large room. once inside he closed the mechanical door. He made his way to a large sarcophagas like device with a clan elder etched in metal. There was a computer on the device. The Doctor quickly began tying as he heard the Bad Blood beating on the door. He then waved his sonic screwdriver across it's screen. He heard the door smash to the ground as the unmasked mutant Bad Blood walked in. The Doctor ran as plasma bolts fired at him, nearly missing. He continued to a small scrap heap where he could hear air coming from a vent. He undid the vent and ran through the grates. The Yautja crawled inside with his blade drawn and followed the Doctor. He slowly examined the area watching for any sign of the Doctor. He could hear another grate ahead fall and quickly ran toward the sound. He could hear the whirling sound of the Doctors sonic screwdriver. The Doctor was reattaching the grate. He quickly ran back to the sarcophagas.

"Come on Come on", said the Doctor as he typed on the screen.

Then he heard the pad beap. He stood calmly with his sonic scewdriver aimed at the sarcophagas. As he stood he could hear the others fighting in the next room. As the seconds ticked and the fighting continued the Doctor bacame even more distressed. He turned to see the Bad Blood standing. Blades drawn.

"I could have saved you, all of you, yet you choose to fight, you see this Sarcophagas", asked the Doctor.

"What of it", said the Bad Blood.

"It's a clan leader, and every one has an explosive device attached to it, one press from this sonic screwdriver, and there won't be any thing left for miles, you've tested my patiece enough, don't make a mistake", said the Doctor.

The Doctors face showed anger.

"I don't fear death", said the Bad Blood.

"I'm worse than Death", said the Doctor.

The Bad Blood retracted his blades.

"You think this would stop us", asked the Bad Blood.

"If I have to, I will", said the Doctor.

"Why should I fear a human", asked the Bad Blood.

"I'm not a human, a human would hesitate to take it's own life, I'm Time Lord", said the Doctor.

The Bad Blood stopped. He stood up hesitant. He looked at the Doctor in disbelief, but the Doctors eyes showed no mercy.

"What do you want", asked the Bad Blood.

"Call the others, no fighting", said the Doctor.

The Bad Blood slowly pressed a button on his wrist bracer. After a few second the sound of fighting stopped. The others walked through the door, holding an injuerd Fang and Reaper hostage. There were only 3 Bad Bloods left, the leader who the Doctor was talking to, the one with tusks on his mask, and the one with the bulky mask.

"Let the go", said the Doctor.

They tightened there grip on them.

"Do as he says", said the Bad Blood hesitant.

As they did Fang and Reaper fell to the ground, both looked tired and wounded. They slowly stood and walked over to the Doctor.

"This is our chance Doctor, we can finish them", said Fang.

"No, no more death, no more fighting", said the Doctor.  
"What then", asked the Bad Blood angrily.

"Leave", said the Doctor.

"What", said Fang.

"Leave", repeted the Doctor.

They didn't move.

"NOW", screamed the Doctor!

They all turned and walked away, toward an escape hatch. The Doctor droped his arm, his sonic screwdriver fell to the ground. He fell to his knees. His head lowered to the ground. Fang walked up and placed his hand on his shoulder. Reaper did the same.

"I am sorry I asked your help Doctor", said Fang.

"Why because now you cant kill", asked the Doctor angrily.

"No because I forgot so much about you, you haven't changed as much as I thought", said Fang.

Fang helped the Doctor to his feet, grabbing his sonic screwdriver and putting it in his coat pocket. Reaper walked to the far corner of the room, to another escape hatch. The Doctor and Fang made there way to a tube with a closed door. Reaper began typing on his wrist bracer revealing a ship behind the door. and a hatch above it.

"There are many doors above, but if we can open them all, we can escape this planet easy, leave it to the serpents", said Fang.

"Good", said the Doctor.

He pressed a button by the ship as the dozns of doors abov there head opened. They could see xenomorphs crawling down. They quickly made there way to the ship, Reaper piolated. They lifted off and headed up the shaft. As they exited some Xenos jumped on there ship. They becan attacking at it. Reaper flew in a circle flinging some off. He turned his head to Fang and motioned him to stear. Reaper walked to the back of the ship, he opened it and clung to the side. He began slashing at xenos with his scythe. They ran around his attacks. He managed to hit one. The Doctor watched. There was only one xeno left, the Raxacoricofallapatorian varient with the missing arm. Using its tail it hit Reapers hand causing him to drop his scythe. Reaper juped toward it grabbing it. He flung himself and the Xeno and him began to fall to the ground.  
"NO", screamed the Doctor.

He quickly made his way to the controls pushing Fang out th way. He flew straight down.

"OPEN THE SIDE DOOR", said the Doctor.

Fang ran to the back opening the door.

"Not one more, not one more death today", said the Doctor as h flew down. He made it past them falling, he was getting closer to the ground.

"Doctor your going to kill us", said Fang.

"Trust m", said the Doctor.

He quickly turned the ship on its side. Reaper fell into the open door, bracing himself as he hit the wall. The Doctor steadied the ship as Fang closed the Door. He looked down and saw as the falling xeno clenched to a tree before it hit the ground. The Doctor fell into his seat exhaling in relief.

"Like I said, trust me", said the Doctor.

Reaper walked up to the doctor. He removed his mask, Reapers face showed many scars, and a missing lower left mandable. He hands the mask to the Doctor.

"You sure", asked the Doctor.

Reaper nodded.

"Thank you", said the Doctor as he took the mask.

He got up out th seat. Reaper went back to the controls.

As they neared th Yautja ship the Doctor looked at Rapers intracate mask. He layed back with the mask in his lap. He bagan to breathe deeply falling asleep. Fang walked up to Reaper. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"That mask it holds te mark of your family on it, it has been in your family for many generations has it not", asked Fang.

Reaper nodded.

Fang patted his shoulder.

"That man there has sacrafised alot in his life, he has more honor than any Yautja of any clan, lett us hope we can achieve honor like his one day", said Fang.

Reaper tured his head to the Doctor, then looked back out the window. He bagan to dock the ship. The Doctor woke.

"Oh, we're here, good", said the Doctor.

They left the vessal.

Later the Doctor Fang and Reaer met in front of the Doctors TARDIS.

"I hope the next time we meet, it will be under much pleasurable circumstances", said Fang.

The Doctor smiled.

"Me to Fang, now remember to broadcast a signal waring any other ships to stay away from that planet", said the Doctor.

"A probe is being sent to all nearby moons and planets to broadcast the signal now", said Fang.

"Till next time Fang, stay otu of trouble. You to Reaper", said the Doctor as he opened his TARDIS door.

Raper bowed. The Doctor closed the Doors behind him and made his way to the center console, he bagan messing with it's controls as the TARDIS disapeared. When he was finished he walked to a grate in the floor. He opened it and pulled out a chest. He opened the chest and looked inside. He carefully placed Reapers mask inside the chest. He took one last look at the items of his memories before closing the chest and puting it back. As he finished he walked back to the console.

"Ok, where to next", said the Doctor.

THE END!

Well, it's finally finishd. I don't know what the next story is going to be in this multi crossover exent with Doctor Who but if you have any ideas shoot me an email, it's on my profile, or leave it in a review. I hoped you enjoyed this story and I cant wait until I figure out what is next for the Doctor. I've alredy did 2 anime series for this event so perferibally no anime. However if you have an idea that peaks my intrest I just may use it, who knows. Thats all readers.


End file.
